Let History Repeat Itself
by Seithr-Kairy
Summary: He was a shadow of what he used to be. The Gift that had been left for him serves as the only reminder that he was deemed to curse someone else eventually, even if had fighting against It since then. But can he resist the temptation when it was mattered?


This Fic is Inspired by Diva-esque's **Let History Repeat Itself**

**A/N**: Oo~kay… I cant believed I'd do this… Here I am. Never even read a full volume of Code Geass, nor watch the anime series; yet already my brain compelled me to write this one… _Le sighs…_ First timer of Code Geass author, here we go!

**Summary**:

He was a shadow of what he used to be. Everyday that passed since _that day_ had become nothing but a dull moment for him. The 'Gift' that had been left for him always serves as the only reminder that this was not merely a twisted dream he relieved; and with it, the knowledge that he was deemed to curse someone else eventually. He had been fighting against _It_ since then. But can he resist the temptation _when_ it was truly matter?

**Warning**: My only source for the series was a loadfull of fairly written fanfics that's already exist within this site, so I don't think it would be fairly accurate according to the canon; be it manga or anime version. This will serve as a just a friendly message for those whom likes to be strict within canon!verse…

This is a Crossover with X/1999, but since I practically tore down some 'canon-timelines' to suit my needs; Everything would seems to happen in CG only. That's why I decided to put this on Code Geass sections.

This story happen after the conclusion of X/1999 anime, and I made the a.t.b Calendar of CG running on the same times with whatever Calendar that was used in X/1999 just so that I could make all of this make sense. So there! XP!

Soo… Let's just say that consider this one as a prelude teaser of what might be. I'm /_supposed_/ to be busy in RL, so don't expect too much on update. _Really_ sorry… On that note…. Let's just see how much of a success this one might be…

**Let History Repeat Itself**

He decided on the boy because he liked his smile.

That small, honest and kind smile which reflected in his violet eyes that reserved for only one person, his dearest little sister with a bright smile that radiated a warm aura full of joy, passion and the innocent of youth. Such a rare beautiful aura…

'_Hokuto-chan_…' said the young man's mind in silent anguish.

'_Must I do this?_' mused the young man's mind not for the first time with his single green eye that still trailed silently at the three little children in the field before him. '_Should I let history to repeat itself?_'

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to do this after all

On the contrary, he very much hoped, no… _wished _that he would be the _last _line to bear the burden. Let it be buried with him for all he cared. The world might even been better of without after all…

Because as far as he cares, this _thing _he carried with him since _that_ _Day_ would promised nothing but misery and misfortune. Or at the very least, that was what _he _thought. But apparantly, it wasn't to be so.

* * *

><p>The first time he saw him, he had wondered whether or not his senses had been playing trick with him. Because what he felt <em>shouldn't be <em>possible, yet it was. There, calmly gliding in the garden was a boy around ten years old with raven hair and pale complexion that radiated a much too _familiar_ aura. Specifically, a certain _someone's_ that, -by all intent and purpose- should-have-been __dead__ aura.

_Kamui's_.

The sudden recognization _did_ made him took a double take at that time. And why wouldn't he? After all, he had known all too well that the dead do not come back to the living world… _/alive/_. Not without some highly valued _price_ that any normal, ordinarily _human being_ would never be able to produce by them selves. And even if –by some "miracles" means– they're able to do that, almost all of the time it was all for naught anyway. It's just isnt worth it.

Just ask that conniving _Witch_. She would gladly proceed to descript all the valid reason not to do that along with the tell tale grueling horror and terror of the sequences for that little folly while smiling that damned smile of hers on the side. There is a reason as to why all matters that perchance to souls –_especially_ about the dearly departed souls– is generally accepted as _off limit_, you know? It's practically acknowledged as taboo to even _considering_ dabbling with them. No _Creations_ had the Right and Authority to do that.

Not even _that_ _Witch_ would be foolish enough to play with the departed souls, and _she_ was certainly acknowledged by many –if not most– Gifted Children as one of the most powerful gifted beings in all worlds after the fall of _that person_ with a very, _very _good reason.

He wanted to rush forward toward the raven haired child to greet his friend that he dearly missed and perhaps even _dragging _him to meet the _Other_, The Twin Star that had practically dropped out of radar after that _Promised Day_, trying his best to move on –becaused that was what _his other's _last wish–; but still unable to so. Or at least he was, before he finally noticed the slight subtle differentiate between his friend, comrade in arms and their de facto leader's aura with the raven haired boy before him.

* * *

><p>The Kamui he had had known had always had that underlying sadness doused with self-impossed guilt that seemed can not been eased, and not for the others lack of try. This raven haired boy however…<p>

Such Anger! That Resentment! A myriad bottled of emotions fueled with bubbling boiling hot waves lava of Fury and Indignation coupled with injured Pride and bruised Ego, along with that familiar underlying sadness that accompanied by dawning understanding of hopelessness, helplessness and resignation that was usually present because of an earth-shattering flat rejection from someones that held dearly close to heart coiled tightly –that could easily be to sprang off, even with the slighest provocation– around the raven haired child before him.

Not the Kamui that he had known well before, then. The Sumeragi Clan's Head didn't know whether to be relieved or dissapointed about the conclusion that he had drawn just now.

And yet… it was an unmistakenable pressence, an aura of power that only present on both of the Twin Stars of Heaven and Earth. The aura of someone who would one day decided the fate of the world. There was only one conclusion for this.

_Another Kamui_...

-tbc-

End note:

Soo… How was it? Too short for a fair trial? Or?

Please RnR! And uhh… Be gentle please?


End file.
